Appendix:Eeveelutions
Eeveelutions refer to every evolved form of the unique Pokémon Eevee. Each one has its own type and way of evolution. The term "Eeveelution" is a combination of "Eevee" and "evolution". Being a fan term at first, this word has eventually been accepted for official usage in response to the expanding of Eevee evolution family, for the first time in side series game guidebook Pokémon Stadium 2: Official Nintendo Player's Guide. About Eevee has the most evolved forms out of every Pokémon, possessing 8 different final forms, hence the species name "Evolution Pokémon". At first, Eevee could only evolve into Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon via Evolutionary Stones, but when the Dark type, happiness and day/night cycle were implemented into the core series games, Espeon and Umbreon were added. Later on, Leafeon and Glaceon were introduced, both required to be on specific routes or places to evolve. Sylveon was added lastly along with the introduction of Fairy type, having a unique method of evolution as well, requiring 2 Hearts in Pokémon-Amie or Pokémon Refresh and levelling up while knowing a Fairy-type move to evolve. Unfortunately, neither Pokémon-Amie nor Pokémon Refresh can be implemented in Pokémon Brick Bronze, thus the held item Affection Ribbon is introduced as a replacement that is only in this game. Obtaining Eevee Previously players could receive a Eevee of their own in Silvent City, by talking to the old man in a house which is directly opposite to a set of stairs that lead to the Pokémon Centre as a reward for purchasing early access to the game. It was recommended to get a female Eevee in order to breed for more at Lagoona Day Care later on by soft resetting the game. The reward had been terminated on 22nd October, 2016, because the game has become free access since that day, but months later, from 9th March, 2017 onwards, the old man decided to give out normal Eevee for players who have joined the official Roblox Pokémon Brick Bronze Group. All Eeveelutions Other Appearances Eevee is the Starter Pokémon of Rival Jake, seemingly a reference to how Rival Green Oak (or in international versions, Blue Oak) started with Eevee in one of the earliest core series game Pokémon Yellow. Unlike Green's Eevee, where the results of rival battles determine its evolution, Jake's Eevee evolves into Vaporeon later on and is not changed by rival fights or what the player has chosen as his or her Starter Pokémon. Adventurer Jesper in Upper Cragonos Mines brings a team of Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Jolteon. He is available for rematches and was one of the most optimal EXP grinding hotspots due to his team giving out more than 5000 EXP in total upon defeat, until he was eventually replaced by Trainers in later routes. Movesets Note: Moves in italics are status moves and will not directly damage the opponent. Trivia *The suffix "-eon" at the end of each Eeveelution's name possibly symbolizes the long period of time when the player trained with the Eevee. Category:Pokémon